13 historias del universo del Infinity infinytum
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: Uno se enfrentara a sus instintos salvajes, una al rechazo, otro a las fuerzas de un cuerpo de contrabando, otra se ganara el respeto de su familia, y uno quizás dejara de temer a las constantes y horribles pesadillas que todos los días. Pero eso, será en su momento. Ya que ahora, comenzaremos con la de un chico.
1. Chapter 1

**El universo del**

**Infinity; infinytum.**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Prologo.**

**13 historias del Infinity; Infinytum;**

**Experiencias de una épica y normal vida de un Flídement.**

Basado en las largas experiencias de trece jóvenes chicos y chicas, que a la propia vida misma ha propiciado grandes malas, tristes, desgraciadas, y sentimentales experiencias de vida. Pero que no solo son malas, sino, también buenas en su momento. Muy pero muy buenos, y con grandes significados tan eventuales, tanto como sus pasados, presentes y futuros.

Bíocon Jun, Loriéd, Áncel Norm, Geredmínd Vérlom, Vinnt, Mírid Yásmet, Mílit Wéstrel, Fáldow Demm, Ísmil Jeím, Eléírid Lid, Emímit, Véntral Romm, y Ronald E´. Son las treces criaturas de quienes hablaremos a partir de este momento. Cada quien con su respectiva historia original, de igual manera que cada uno de ellos desarrollara una temática simple y distinta, pero con el mismo fin, decidir si desean seguir avanzando hacia un futuro que podría no ser para nada comprometedor, pero que quizás luchando si lo sea.

Uno se enfrentara a sus instintos salvajes, una al rechazo, otro a las fuerzas de un cuerpo de contrabando, otra se ganara el respeto de su familia, y uno quizás dejara de temer a las constantes y horribles pesadillas que todos los días. Pero eso, será en su momento. Ya que ahora, comenzaremos con la de un chico.

Un chico, que desde el momento en que nació, Eundescress le confirió una oportunidad más. Y aprovechándolo, lo acepto gustosamente, con nuevos padres que realgmente le deseaban, un lugar adecuado para un entrenamiento capacitado para su futuro, habilidades únicas lo suficiente para capacitarse por si mismo, y una maestra que se preocupa tanto por su pasado como su futuro. Pero será él mismo quien decidirá si ser un flídement es totalmente lo adecuado para él, como para su familia, y las personas que conozca en el trayecto del camino. **Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck.**

* * *

**1- P**ara comenzar, los subire por historia con sus respectivos capitulos, con subcapitulos.

2- subire un capitulo cada vez que termine el que le sigue: por ejemplo subire el segundo una vez que termine el tercero, y subire el tercero cuandp termine el cuarto y asi sucesivamente.

3- si teneis alguna udad, pregunta, sugerencia, o lo que sea yo respondere agradecidamente.

y sin mas que decir, a leer.


	2. I1 La desconocida quien salva el día

**Primera historia:**

**I**

**Ha muerto la inocencia… pero ha nacido el pecado.**

(Bíocon Yun e´ Salce Macrck; 1° de Sere de 2994)

**I.1. La desconocida quien salva el día.**

**I.1.1. Encuentra quien encuentra.**

(Domingo; 1° de Sere de 2994, D. M.; 03:48 A.M. centro de la ciudad de "Tárrza", Terrc)

El extraño con traje llegaba entrando extremadamente cauteloso y persuasivo a través de la gran puerta al interior del bar "Éller & Prad" de la avenida "Prossuc", observando como dicho titulo del bar estaban grabadas en una placa colgante en letras tan grandes de luces fluorescentes en el idioma y lenguaje tipográfico del "Heritd", solo por simple idea para asegurarse de que sea tal lugar. Y en donde su interior no era mas que el típico bar hediondo y lúgubre de mala muerte, con poca iluminación, los típicos borrachos cantando en una de sus mas de seis esquinas del fondo festejando la celebre fecha del 1° de Sere de este nuevo ciglo, la música a todo volumen en la canción mas horrible de entonces "Sisis Grass Bisb" del cantante "Bleíst Batt", los occisos borrachos recostados en la barra de bebidas, el cantinero detrás de la barra, y la mas típica de las discusiones que ni sentido, ni ironía tienen.

Aquel extraño entro con la cabeza en alta como si del dueño él se tratara, no engañaba a nadie que tenga mas de 60 ciglos de edad, y con un sentimiento de repulsión ante tal sito tan desagradable, el mismo que uno siente al entrar a una casa hedionda y gran mal olor para después encontrar a un expuesto cadáver por semanas justo en la escena del crimen perfecto. Sosteniendo un gran algo, un objeto de unos cincuenta centímetros aproximadamente envuelto en mantas meciéndola tan gentilmente, observando de esquina a esquina y localizando a quien quiera que se tratase, y pensando en entregarle aquel objeto tan extraño entre brazos para deshacerse de ello de una buena vez. Que mientras se daba la tarea de rebuscar entre tanto enfermo mental sin pensarse siquiera de que la persona que esta buscando se encontrara ahora mismo justo aquí. Ya que algo en su cabeza le cosquilleaba desde el mismo momento que entro a la cantina, pero que sin embargo nunca hizo caso, por que algo en él sabia que podría… no, que podía encontrarle aquí, sabia que por ironía siempre puede encontrarle por sitios similares a este rodeados de alcohol, y personas con las misma características que el, ¿Cómo explicarlo?, como personas sin sentido de la razón que desahogan su frustración por medio del vicio de la bebida, y era algo totalmente cierto por eso ya no le cabía ni la menor dudad de encontrarle en este sitio. Se acercó a la barra de bebidas y se determino en preguntarle al cantinero seguramente de la misma edad:

—Mensajero: ¡Oye Éller!, ¡¿has visto a Vórsk? —Gritando por lo alto por la música con una voz ronca y fría, mientras el cantinero del pelo enmarañado pelirrojo con una coleta le señalaba al otro lado del lugar, con el pedazo de tela desgastado color rojo que utiliza para limpiar los tarros y copas con el brazo derecho.

Hasta que al fin y al cabo lo localizo, o eso creía él. Justo al otro lado del bar para ser exactos, pasando a los cantautores borrachitos, y la barra de bebidas, hasta las mesas y sillas pegadas al muro desgastado por tanto "buen mantenimiento" por sus propios dueños, que por ahí podía encontrarle.

**I.1.2. ¿Vórsk?**

(Domingo; 1° de Sere de 2994, D. M.; 03:54 A.M. adentro, al otro lado del bar)

Justo ahí en el muro al otro lado del bar, se encontraba dos sujetos, uno seguramente durmiendo, —usando un largo traje marrón y sombrero extravagante del mismo color—, con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo totalmente relajado con la cabeza apuntando hacia el techo. Y el otro totalmente distraído o tal vez medio dormido con un buen tarro medio lleno de elixir en el brazo derecho, decaído y apenas sosteniéndose con su brazo izquierdo ante la cabecera de su asiento, observando detenidamente y con tanto interés el suelo. El extraño "mensajero" se dispuso dar unos leves pasos hacia el borracho con el tarro en mano, dudando de que sea el, aunque sea uno mas del rebaño debía de admitir de que dudaba a ciencia cierta que se tratara de él. Tras unos breves segundos de caminata termino frente a frente de dicho sujeto, aun meciendo aquel objeto envuelto mientras se lo pasaba por el brazo izquierdo, y liberándose la derecha para estirarla y zarandear a aquel borracho con la camisa verde clara por fuera, medio dormido mientras pronunciaba:

—Mensajero: ¡Oye Vórsk!, ¡piertd despierta ya, dinto borracho de gotd!, ¡despierta ya bueno para nada! —blasfemando a mas no poder por lo alto, compitiendo ante la música con una de sus venas sobresaltando por su frente y la cara totalmente roja.

—Vórsk: ¿Ah? —Forzosamente despertándose, levantando el rostro hacia la poca luz que se originaba dentro del bar, con la mirada perdida, y con un rostro pálido que llega a demostrar lo mucho que no se a cuidado últimamente, aparentando una edad de aproximadamente 56 ciglos de edad (aun joven por así decirlo, pero muy maltratado), y apenas recibiendo una imagen del panorama en la cual se encontraba, mientras este consultaba la hora en su reloj de "cuantum"—, ¿Jorsck?, ¿Qu-qué dintos estas haciendo aquí… y en la fachada de mi casa… y-y a estas horas? —Con la voz entre cortada y tartamudeando, aun medio dormido.

—Jorsck: ¿En la fachada de tu casa?, ¿a estas horas?, dinto borracho de gotd, ¿Cuánto te as estado tomando, y desde que horas? —Con la rabia asertivamente entre la boca.

—Vórsk: ¿Eh?, ¿a-a que te refieres con eso? —Mascullo muy confundido.

—Jorsck: ¿Qué a que me refiero?, dinto borracho, me refiero a que esta no es la fachada de tu casa, sino el bar, y que ya deberías de dejar de beber por el día de hoy, tsk, guiuymen. —Mientras le arrebataba el tarro del brazo con el suyo.

Le tomo como mínimo unos veinte o veinte cinco segundos comprender y reaccionar tal escena y la situación, para después musitar:

—Vórsk: ¿Eh?, ¿Qu-que esta no es mi casa?, ¿y que este es el bar?... ah, oh ti-tienes razón —titubeo sobre mirando a su alrededor por un momento dándose cuenta, y después.

—Jorsck: Uhm. —Afirmo este tan seria y fríamente como lo hacia siempre.

—Vórsk: ¿Eh?... JAJAJA…

—Jorsck: ¿Eh?, ¡¿de que rayos te ríes nedt?

—Vórsk: No, de nada en especial en realidad… es solo que… después de tantos ciglos de beber, y beber, la cerveza aun me afecta de alguna manera… ¿no es eso gracioso?, ¿eh?

—Jorsck: ¿Gracioso?, ¡¿Qué grills estas diciendo nedt? No eres más que un dinto borracho guiuymen, que aun sin trabajo y con poco dinero, aun te las empeñas para poder beber… si serás. —Ambos quedaron en silencio por un instante, uno no comprendía nada, y el otro su mente de rabia completamente estaba. Pero entonces para Jorsck por su mente paso un leve choque eléctrico, y recordó la razón de por la cual él estaba aquí—. Como sea pot, te tengo buenas noticias para ti y a tu mujer.

—Vórsk: ¿Eh?... ¿buenas noticias dices?... ¿Cómo?

Jorsck voltio hacia el sujeto "bien abrigado" totalmente dormido a lado de ellos, le señalo a su amigo ladeando con la cabeza y le pregunto:

—Jorsck: ¿Esta dormido?

—Vórsk: ¿Eh?... ¿ah?, él, no te preocupes por él, esta así de dormido desde el momento en que llegue… ¿sabes?, creo que esta muerto, por que no le he visto moverse por nada en el mundo mientras bebía, en serio.

—Jorsck: ¡Bah!, mientras este dormido, o este muerto no es asunto mio… como sea, mira, mira lo que me conseguí esta tarde del hospital… —tomo aquel bulto envuelto entre sus dos brazos y se lo acerco para que su amigo le observara mucho mejor— vamos, ábrelo por ti mismo y dime que no es verdad lo que tengo aquí… vamos, que lo conseguí hoy mismo.

Vórsk desenvolvió de la manta aquel bulto que desde un principio un misterio ya era, y, para su sorpresa después de observarlo, sea lo que sea lo había dejado pasmado, aterrorizado, y muy pero muy confuso, pero también le había bajado toda la borrachera tras haberlo visto por su propios ojos, ya que lo que yacía justo ahí no tenia nombre, "literalmente", por que era nada mas y nada menos que un bebé recién nacido envuelto entre limpias y suaves mantas, dormido, o quizás muerto, (justamente como aquel otro borracho de a lado), que por mas que la música sonara muy alto, y los dos sujetos gritaran tan alto, no despertaba, solo seguía así, dormido, o quizás muerto.

—Vórsk: Jorsck, ¿esta vivo?

—Jorsck: Si lo esta, estoy muy seguro de ello.

—Vórsk: Pero… —Se quedo pensándolo un momento y luego dijo— ¿qué grills significa todo esto?, ¿eh?, ¿de donde lo has conseguido?, ¿acaso lo robasteis? —Sorprendido de eso no nos cabía ni la menor duda.

—Jorsck: Ni de piertd. Todo ha sido legal y bonito… o algo así. —Rebuscando perdidamente entre sus memorias. Como había sido todo el proceso con anterioridad, de tal forma que cuando lo recodaba todo parecía salido de una película de suspenso y acción.

—Vórsk: ¿Qué quieres decir?, explícate. —Tan serio como si fuera totalmente otra persona, además de ser prácticamente un borracho.

—Jorsck: Lo que quiero decir es que, la propia madre en el hospital me lo entrego si dudarlo ni pensarlo… en serio, te lo juro.

—Vórsk: ¿En serio lo juras? —Mientras el otro asentaba con la cabeza y pensaba que ya se lo había jurado. Y el otro también lo pensaba, mientras cambiaba de alguna forma el tema—. ¿Sabes?, mi mujer y yo ya lo hemos estados pensando mucho, y creemos que a nuestra edad… ya no tiene caso criar hijos, mucho menos adoptar uno, te juro que lo intentamos de todo… pero nada funciono… a veces pienso… que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como incluso hacer feliz a mi mujer concibiéndole un hijo… soy todo un nedt. —Mientras pasaba la comisura de su brazo por su rostro para secar sus empañados ojos, y dejándolo ahí con las cuantas pocas lagrimas que surgían y empapaban la larga manga de su camisa.

—Jorsck: Escucha, —decía mientras se le acercaba mas hacia su compañero—, entiendo que lo han intentado de todo, e incluso que ustedes estén en contra de la adopción y todo eso… pero ahora mismo te digo que la adopción es su única opción te lo aseguro, y no aceptare ningún no como respuesta… que por eso están los amigos.

—Vórsk: No lo se, yo…

—Jorsck: Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, ¿es que no piensas en alguien mas que no seas tu, o en tu mujer?, ¿Por qué no puedes pensar en alguien mas… como en este pequeño?, piensa en lo mucho que lo harás feliz tú, junto con tu mujer, en los momentos increíbles, únicos, e inigualables que crearan… ya sabes… esos en lo que las parejas siempre piensan hacer con los hijos, que se yo, a mi no me interesa. —Lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, y frialdad mientras el otro le fijaba la mirada de la cara de su compañero, a él pequeño bulto aun envuelto—. Pero lo cierto es… que le dará ciglos y ciglos de felicidad, vamos… tómalo. —Persuadiéndolo aun sin rendirse, ya que debía de deshacerse de "eso" cuanto antes y salir de ahí a por mas de su sucio vicio.

—Vórsk: E-esta bien… —Aun dudándolo y titubeando, ahora con la mente en blanco pensando en lo que le diría su mujer cuando llegue a casa con algo que en tanto tiempo siempre habían esperado, y aquel era el momento justo e indicado.

—Jorsck: Te lo aseguro, no te arrepentirás… después de todo, ¿Qué son solo "5.000 créditos"? —Con una gran sonrisa de pocos amigos que se le escapaba de entre su rostro.

—Vórsk: C-cinco mil c-créditos… (ZAZ) —entonces, el borrachito salió despedido de su asiento, volando y terminando a un costado del suelo como cual soldado de infantería por una explosión de mina se dice, quizás ahora si "durmiendo".

**I.1.3. Quien salva el día.**

(Domingo; 1° de Sere de 2994, D. M.; 04:04 A.M. adentro, al otro lado del bar)

—Jorsck: ¿Qué dro…? —Intento maldecir tras lo ocurrido, sin embargo, una mano con una a filada cuchilla electrificada, rodeado por un largo hilo azul eléctrico, ya se encontraba bajo su cuello—. ¿Quién rayos eres? —Musito muy difícilmente por la cuchilla en el cuello, con el bulto entre sus dos brazos y casi muy cerca de la cuchilla. Mientras observaba que el dueño de la mano era nada mas que aquel borracho de largo traje y sombrero extravagante marrón de a lado, quien murmuraba con una voz aguda y femenina, pero algo ronca.

—Desconocida: Ahhh… (Suspiro levemente y aliviada) Se podría decir que alguien que esta en contra de las personas que se aprovechan de otras, como tú, por sus situaciones personales… como esa. —Apuntado ladeando con la cabeza hacia el tecleado borracho encontrado en el suelo.

—Jorsck: ¿Qué grills le has hecho? —con el miedo en sus ojos abiertos como platos por el gran susto, que tal vez sea la mas grande de todas que a recibido en toda su larga y desdichada vida de drogadicto.

—Desconocida: Nada en realidad, solo le deje inconsciente por un par de minutos nada más. Sin embargo, eso no será lo mismo que hare contigo. —Con cierto toque amenazador y la voz más fría que la de él.

—Jorsck: No se si te has dado cuenta amiga, pero aun tengo a este bebé conmigo, y estoy seguro de que podría arrojarlo o soltarlo descuidadamente. —Contradiciendo las palabras de su acosadora.

—Desconocida: No, aun recuerdo perfectamente a esa criatura entre tus brazos. Y repito, no creo que sea para nada bueno ahora ser descuidado ahora, u os vais arrepentir. —Con gran euforia y determinación.

—Jorsck: No me subestime. —También con cierto toque amenazador… y después, lanzo a aquel bulto enfrente de él, en dirección a la desconocida.

Lo que ocasiono que ella se desconcentrara y liberara a su opresor de entre sus manos, estirara su brazo derecho y extendiendo toda su palma, y antes de que el bulto tocara tierra, este de alguna forma terminara a escasos centímetros de distancia del suelo. Mientras, que el "vendedor" libre escapara, no muy lejos de la presencia de la desconocida, esta extendiera su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho sosteniendo a la criatura, de alguna forma creara una especie de ataque que empujara de forma brusca al opresor y prófugo de la justicia desde tan larga distancia, y terminara justo como su compañero "comprador" al principio, perturbadamente inconsciente en el suelo casi cerca de la barra, pero que nadie se percato de la actual situación por la multitud ebria y el cantinero atrás de la tienda.

La desconocida con el recién nacido en brazos se le acerco, y se le determino en decirle aun inconsciente o quizás no:

—Desconocida: Las personas como tú, no tienen el privilegio de vivir… sin embargo, Eundescress los perdona a todos… y a todas. —Remarcando "todas" con el sonido de su voz, y mas bien diciendo todasss con su lengua.

Se limito en marcharse, abandonado aquellos dos cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo del lúgubre bar, ignorando la poca presencia del resto de la multitud ebria, acercándose mas y mas hacia la salida, y para cuando llegara, esta sacara un pequeño aparato de un bolsillo de su extravagante traje, la presionara, deslumbrara una débil luz azul, y la devolviera a su sitio. Mientras después develara su verdadera apariencia retirando su sombrero de entre la sombra que creaba, mostrando así un rostro moreno con una cabellera corta y negra como la oscuridad. que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos café, con una gran sonrisa entre sus mejillas dedicándosela hacia esa pequeña criatura que ahora mismo entre sus brazos acababa de rescatar. Y, mientras de alguna extraña manera esa pequeña e ingenua criatura le devolvía el gesto de forma muy agradecida realizando algo más que una simple sonrisa, sino, también a parte, una dulce, débil e ingenua risilla, que sin saber no sabia en el peligro en el que se encontraba hace unos pocos instantes. Esta, en respuesta, le devolvió el agradecimiento con un cálido y tierno beso en la frente, y desaparecían de aquel sitio quedándose con la criatura en brazos al final, mientras replicaba con la frente en alta y hacia el unísono para la pobre y descarriada criatura:

—Desconocida: No te preocupes más mi amor, te prometo que la tía Fílds te llevara a un lugar mejor.

Un lugar, en donde si deseen de tu buena compañía, donde te amen y te quieran como se debe. Pero…

"Es realmente una lastima, que aun existan seres vivos que ni su propia sangre los desee, pero aun si, existen personas que están dispuestas a cuidar de ellas solo por recibir a cambio… un poco de amor, y cariño".


End file.
